I Miss You
by Eiramanna
Summary: What if.. Dean didn't make it out of his coma? How would Sam and John cope? They'd still have the cult and one bullet, but would John want to put another son in danger? All chapters are oneshot. Please R&R!


**I Miss You**

_**Chapter One:**_

_**It Is Hard To Let Go Of What We Hold Dear.**_

Today was the day that John was set to be discharged from the hospital. Sam had been given the 'all-clear' the day before. For anyone else, they would still be in shock with the knowledge that they had been in a car crash only days before, but not for the Winchesters. Maybe it was because they were used to dealing with shock. Or maybe it was because they had more pressing matters to attend to. Both Sam and John had been devising their own ways to help the only survivor of the crash who had not yet woken up. Dean Winchester was still lying in a coma, fighting for his life.

_It had been a day and a half since Dean had 'woken up', only to find that he was also lying in a coma. He had walked the halls of the hospital only to find that no one could see him. He had also met a girl, who he'd thought to be in the same predicament as himself, only to find that she was the reaper that was after his life. He was living on 'borrowed time' she said, and that if he stayed he would become a restless, angry spirit, just like the things he and his family hunted._

_They were sitting on the edge of an un-occupied bed, Dean lost in thought. He didn't want to die, to leave Sammy on his own, him and John would kill each other. He thought of how Sammy might live without him. He might go back to school, get a job, maybe meet a girl and settle down. Then he thought of his father. What would John do without Dean? Hunt the demon. Kill it or die trying. With a sigh Dean then thought of what it would be like if he stayed around. To become that which he despised. It was a tough choice to make but one that he must be sure of, so that he would never regret it._

_After a while, Dean spoke. "My mother," he said slowly not looking away from the tiled floor, "Sammy and I saw her. She stayed around then, right? She didn't become an angry spirit." The reaper eyed him carefully. Choosing her words cautiously she replied to his query._

_"No. Mary, your mother, did not become an angry spirit, and yes she did choose to stay. But she destroyed herself to protect those in your old house. If that had never happened Dean, she would have become one. The years were kind to her soul but that's not the same in every case." She finishes slowly, watching Dean's expression fall back to one of deep, troublesome thought._

_He had to make a decision soon. The reaper would not wait forever. He ran a hand through his short, tufty hair and closed his eyes tightly, as though, when he opened them again he thought he would wake up and this all would have been a dream. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the white linen bedding. He frowned slightly as he thought hard about his predicament. He never wanted to become that which he had hunted all his life but, as he thought, he now sympathised with them in a way. It is hard to let go of what we hold dear._

_"So, what's it gonna be Dean? I can't wait forever." The cold, matter-of-fact tone in her voice brought Dean back to his senses._

_"If I decide not to stay," he started slowly, "Could I still watch over Sammy and my Dad?" He looked up to see the reaper's smile. Although it was not a cold, evil smile, but one that gave Dean reassurance._

_"Your brother and father will be fine without you Dean, I can't give away anything about what'll happen to you if you don't stay."_

_Dean looked back towards the floor at these words. Of course she couldn't tell him what was going to happen when he died, that'd be to simple. Death was a test, one of courage and a lack of it. He gulped and shut his eyes firmly. When he spoke the voice seemed to be automatic, not his own, and after the words had escaped his lips, he felt an unmistakeable fear wash over him. Thousands of unspoken words jumped into his head. Things he'd wished he'd said and done._

_"All right, I'll go"_

**A/N: Okay, What do you think?? Yes I know, Poor Dean! I'm such a meanie! All of these chapters will be one-shot. Next chapter will be up soon!**** In the meantime, please review!**** Thanks alot! x**


End file.
